A Christmas Story
by CasmikJones
Summary: There's a mysterious monster running around NYC who doesn't like Christmas and wants to ruin it. We were in such a X-Mas mood and wanted to do something big, so we had the idea to make a Crossover between a few of our favourite shows: Charmed, Supernatural, Glee, PLL, Doctor Who and maybe more. There's a better summary inside. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Christmas 'Special' we promised. We mixed some fandoms and maybe there will be more. **

**Charmed: Season 8ish, Supernatural: Season 9, PLL: Season 3, Glee: Season 5ish but not really canon.**

**And now the summary: ****There's a Christmas hating demon running around NY. Read as the Charmed Ones and the Winchester Brothers ally to vanquish the demon and save christmas. Meanwhile some drama from our favourite Liars and born-to-be-on-Broadway singer from Lima.**

**We don't own any of these shows.**

**Also we didn't know under which show to post it, so we posted it under Supernatural and Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the Halliwell household. They vanquished a water demon with Billie. Chris orbed Wyatt and himself into a toy store and Leo had to find them. Then Billie had to leave because there was an emergency at work.<p>

Piper was just setting down the plates for dinner when she heard a crash in the attic. "Can't we get a break to eat dinner?" she mumbled as she walked upstairs. Suddenly she heard voices she thought she would never hear again. "The next time be more careful. And I will do the talking. Don't you dare do anything unless I tell you to." Piper gasped. It couldn't be her! But it was her voice. How?

She opened the door and saw two very familiar faces. "Phoebe? Paige? Come upstairs. Now!" she yelled. Disbelievingly she stared at the two. "I don't know who you are and what you want but you don't get to use the image of my sister and get away with it!" She tried to blow them up but nothing happened.

Phoebe and Paige stormed in and stopped immediately. "What's going on in here?" Paige asked dazzled. Phoebe pushed past her. "Cole." she exclaimed. And then: "Prue!" She looked shocked between the two of them. "How..? Why? What are you doing here?" "Well we don't even know if it's them." Piper said. "And my powers don't work on them" The one who looked like Cole piped in: "They don't work because we have no body. And no we aren't demons. I am Cole. And she is Prue." "Prove it!" Piper shot back.

Prue turned to her. "It's me Pipes. But if you want prove, okay then. I ruined your fifth birthday because I was so angry. Mom died and Grams acted like nothing did happen. And you were so happy that I decided to push the cake down the table. I did a horrible mess, you cried and Grams got angry so I wasn't allowed to come out of my room for the rest of the day. She denied me a piece of the cake she quickly bought. And Phoebe, remember when George broke up with you back in seventh grade? You told everyone that you were so over him and how lame he was. But then you cried in your room and I found you like that and I comforted you and we ate ice cream together. Is that proving enough?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. Then they turned back to Prue. "It's her!" Phoebe shouted. They ran to her and tried to hug her, which didn't work. They were so happy that they started to cry. Paige awkwardly shuffled at the door. After a few minutes they retreated. "Paige. Come here. This is a sister reunion." Piper exclaimed. Paige went to them but kept her distance. It was weird seeing Prue. After all those years she still felt nervous and a little bit jealous when it came to Prue. She could never replace her.

"Prue, this is Paige. Paige, Prue." Phoebe introduced them. "Hey Paige. Phoebe I already know her. We haven't met but I watched you from time to time." "I can't believe this is happening." Piper sighed. "I thought we would never see you again. How are you? What are you doing? And why.." "As lovely as this reunion is, there is a reason why we are here." Cole interrupted her. "You." Phoebe proclaimed. "That's all I get? No 'Good to see you' and 'How are you'?" "Times have changed since we last vanquished you." "I noticed. You married again?" "Not that it is any of your business, but I divorced Dex again. But you said you were here for a reason?"

"Maybe Leo should come too since he's still your whitelighter." Prue said as she looked around the attic. "Leo." Piper called. Immediately Leo orbed in. "What is it?" he asked. Then he saw Prue and Cole. "Whoa what is going on?" Prue spoke up: "We're here for a reason. The elders sent us down here to help you. There is eh _something_ going on and you have to go and solve it. There have been some incidents and even they don't really know what it is. As weird as it sounds it is an anti-Christmas demon or whatever. And since it is a family holiday they said we could stay and help." "Oh and we have to go to New York." Cole declared.

"Wait a moment. Not only should we go hunt something we don't even know what it is and then it isn't even in San Francisco?" Phoebe bellowed. "Merry Christmas." Prue said tentative.

"Piper! Move your ass down here. We have to go!" Phoebe shouted. "I'm coming in a minute! Calm down!" was yelled as an answer. Upstairs Leo was packing. Piper came in with the phone in her hand. "We have a problem. Billie can't watch after the boys. And Henry has to work. What should we do?" Leo looked up. "Why don't we bring them with us? I mean Wyatt is four and Chris is three. I think they are old enough." "To go demon hunting? In New York?" Piper asked incredulously. "Why not? We get a nice room and a baby sitter and we spent Christmas together. As a family." She thought about it. "Your responsibility."

Finally half an hour later they were all ready. "So the boys and I will orb with Leo. Paige will orb Phoebe. What about you two?" She turned to Cole and Prue. "Oh we have our ways to travel." Cole reassured them.

Ten minutes later they went into a hotel. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? It was just ten streets. It happens." Paige stated. "It would be okay if we haven't landed in the most disgusting dumpster in New York." Phoebe deplored. "Hush now. I am going to check in and you will act like we are a normal family on a vacation." Piper broke them up. Soon they were able to go to their rooms. Leo, Piper and the boys were staying in one, Phoebe and Paige had their own.

* * *

><p>"About before, with these vampires" Sam started to say "Well you liked to kill them you had fun to do this. Is it because of the Cain mark?" Dean didn´t look in Sam´s eyes like he couldn´t accept that he changed. "They were monsters and you only can kill a monster if you become one. But it was like this from the start. Now, I just accept what we are, hunters. We have bigger problems than monster rights and treating them like humans. We must find Metatron and kill Abaddon. So the world is ok again. Cas counts on us!" "You´re right. I am sorry but I don´t trust Crowley that he gives us the Cain knife and you can kill Abaddon and Crowley. It won´t be that easy." "I know but first let´s head up to the Batcave." "Right!"<p>

They drove in silence on the empty road when suddenly a woman stood right next to the street and waved with her arms. "Holy Cow!" Dean yelled and hit the brakes. The woman went to Dean´s window "I´m sorry boys but could you help a young lady like me? My car broke down so could you drive me to Baltimore? I would be soo thankful." She leaned on the Impala so Dean couldn´t look away from her boobs. "My name is Sarah" "Pleasure to meet you, Sarah. I´m Dean and this is my brother Sammy." Dean finally looked in her face. "Wait, didn´t you say we have no time some minutes ago?!" Sam said angrily. "Yeah, but we can´t leave her like this. She needs help and we are protectors of mankind. So, it isn´t much of a detour" "Didn´t you say we are hunters?" Dean ran out to help Sarah with her suitcases. "He is pussy whipped, I could say anything to him and he wouldn't hear it." Sam sighed. Dean placed the bags behind the driver´s seat. "Isn´t there space in the trunk?" "Ehm, it stuck" fibed Dean.

"Thanks for the drive, boys!" Sarah took her suitcases out of the Impala and waved. "No problem." Dean smiled flirtatious. "Now, can we go home?" Sam asked annoyed, he just had a bad feeling about Sarah. "I think we won´t make it to the Batcave. How about a motel?" Sam nodded.

"That makes 40$." The motel keeper said. Sam rummaged in his pockets. On both sides. Nothing. "Dean, our papers and money. They are gone." Sam uttered nervously. "Let me see… Everything is gone. How?!" "It was definitely Sarah." "Wait what? She wouldn´t do something like this." "You only know her for some hours and you trust her more than me, your brother?" "Well, she looked trustworthy." "We must find her. She has everything what was inside of the car…" "But she doesn´t have the things in our trunk." "And how would weapons help us in our situation?" "I really enjoy your little chitchat but if you can´t pay you must go." The motel keeper interrupted.

"And you think Crowley will help us? „Sam tried to dissuade Dean from meeting the King of Hell. "Well we can´t ask Cas, he has bigger issues. So the only choice is our best friend Crowley. I send him a message that we meet in a bar. You will take care of that car. Or I swear, I'll haunt your ass." He pointed to the Impala.

Crowley sat on a bar stool "I'm drinking human blood, you know." "Oh, so you're a full-mental douche again? Well, that's fantastic. Would you like a stuffed bear?" "Just trying to make conversation." "How's Hell, Crowley?" "Hell's fine. Hell is like a Swiss watch. Don't worry about Hell. Hell's complicated." "Women are complicated. Game of Thrones, that's complicated. Hell ain't complicated. Your problem ain't Hell. It's you." "Fair enough. What's your problem, then? I already told you I won´t give you the Cain knife until you find Abaddon. " "My problem is … a woman named Sarah" "Oh you´re in love and what does Sam say about it? Are you divorced now?" "Leave your jokes for your demon scum. She robbed us. So, could you find her? It´s serious." "Well, and what do I get for this service?" "What do you want?" "It's not what I want. It's what you have to offer." "How about my loyalty and the promise I won´t kill you." "Charming as always. Because I am in such a Christmas mood, here is your present." "A compass?" "It´s a special compass. You can find anyone with it. But the problem is that demons can´t use it .So, you first find your little thief and then visit Abaddon, tell me where she is and kill her. And everyone is happy. But please don´t kill her before I´m there. I want to see her depart."

"Oh look!" Sam said while he focused on the compass. "The compass needle is blinking. Looks like we have to go into this building." "Oh a hotel. I think I can count with one hand how often we were in a hotel." Dean joked. "And look. Now the weapons will help us." "Yeah you were right but stop being such a jerk."

They stormed into the hotel room with brandished knives. There was one woman with red hair swinging a crystal over a map, another woman sat on the floor and was playing with two boys. On a chair the last woman was reading in a big, old, brown book. Also there were two ghostly creatures that seemed to have no body.

The woman with the boys freezed Sam and Dean apart from their head. "What do you want from us?" she asked. "Fuck Sammy, we interrupted a lesbian demon gang bang." Dean tried to crack a joke. "Why do you call us demons? We are witches." Same difference. We search a woman called Sarah. Do you know her? Our compass has brought us here, so where is she?" "First of all who are you?" the male ghost asked. "The name is Dean Winchester and this is my little brother Sammy. We are hunters." "It's Sam. Not Sammy." Sam grumbled. "And what do you hunt?" the redhead asked. "Demons, vampires, basically all horror story stuff." Sam answered. "So do we. We are the four Halliwell sisters." "And Cole." the one sister who had the big book on her lap said disgusted. "You are searching for a girl? Well we are here to hunt a demon."

* * *

><p>"Finally we're here." Hanna opened the door of the apartment. She looked around. It was great. She, Caleb, Emily and Paige were in New York. Paige's aunt or something went to the Maldives over Christmas so Emily and Paige gave them a vacation to New York as a gift. "When are you coming?" She asked impatiently. She wanted to go shopping. She had to use the opportunity. She wasn't every day in New York.<p>

Finally the other three came into the big apartment. "We would be faster if you didn't let us carry all of your five bags and our own luggage." Emily panted. She was a swimmer but ten stories up the stairs because the elevator was broke wasn't that easy. "How about a break and then we can go in two hours or so, okay?" Her girlfriend thought differently. "Come on Em. We only have a week. We gotta make the best out of it." The stairs didn't affect her at all. "Yes. Please Caleb." Hanna added and pouted.

"Well" Caleb started "I think you are right." "You're whipped." Emily mouthed. "So are you." he mouthed back and pointed at Paige who did the same pout as Hanna. She sighed. "Okay. Let's explore the city."

* * *

><p>"Kurt may I remind you that it is freezing and we have been walking around for at least three hours as of now just so you can find the perfect decoration for the party. Such temperature is not good for my voice and I might get a cold as well." "Rachel! It is our first official party. I want to get it right. And it has been almost half a year since we last saw them." Kurt said for the tenth time. "I know and it is important for me too but can't we go somewhere warmer?" "As soon as we find the store I'm looking for."<p>

After a few moments of silence the girl asked: "So who is actually coming? Since you invited them I am not as well informed as you." Kurt answered eagerly. "Mercedes and Sam will come together with Tina and Mike. Santana said she will come only because Brittany did her puppy eyes and then did some things I will definitely not repeat. I didn't invite _him_. I couldn't get a hold of Quinn and Finn can't come because of some army stuff." "Why couldn't you talk to Quinn?" The diva asked. "She simply didn't react to any of my calls, texts or letters. What in Barbra's name is going on?" He yelled.

Suddenly sirens filled the air. Fire engines were rushing towards Rockefeller Center. "Come." he pulled the girl with him as they made their way as quickly as they could to the target of attention. Then they saw it. The huge Christmas tree was on fire. The firemen did what they could but the rest of the tree was depressing. "Holy Babra! How did that happen?" Rachel asked in shock.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! There you are." Dave exclaimed as he finally found the blonde in Grand Central Station. He pulled her into a bear hug. "How are you?" "Fine. But the train ride was horrible. But that doesn't matter. How are you and how's school?" "Columbia is great. I love it there. And the football team is no comparison to McKinley. I am so glad I got in. But the lectures are the best!" "That's awesome Dave. Yale is fine. I love Pre-med but I can't wait till I finally can go to Med School." "You're such a geek Fabray."<p>

They finally found a taxi. After telling the driver the address Dave turned to Quinn. "Now that you're here you have to tell me. Why are you here?" Quinn sighed. "It's hard to explain." "Come on. We're honest with each other." During senior year they became really close. They bonded over the A.P. classes they had together and then realized that they had many similarities.

"I might have realized I have feelings for.. Rachel." she mumbled. "That's great! I always knew you two had something about you." Dave grinned. He really had missed his best friend. "Did you tell her already?" "Why do you think I'm with you?" "Then when are you going to tell her?" Quinn shook her head. "I thought about it again and I don't think it is such a good idea. So I will spend the holiday with you, okay?" "But Quinn you have to tell her!" "No! Dave I won't. Stop it. I want to enjoy it."

When they arrived at Dave's apartment Quinn was shocked. "What sort of hovel is that?" she asked in horror. "You watched too many movies Fabray. No normal student, even with a scholar ship can afford a good apartment in New York. Welcome to the reality. You coming?" Quinn looked up from her phone. "I just have to write a text." 'Am in NYC. Wish u a merry x-mas. Q' Her cousin quickly wrote back. 'What? U r also here? We have 2 meet! Han'

* * *

><p>We hope you enjoyed it and the english wasn't that horrible. We will update as soon as possible. Please review! Have a nice December.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the response.**

**We don't own these shows.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Great for you, Wicked Witch of the West. But could you please let us go? We must find this minx and get our stuff back. We have no time for your family reunion." Dean declared.<p>

"And why did you stormed in at all?" one of the Halliwell sisters remarked. "Well" Sam started to say "It´s because our compass brought us here. It´s a magical one, which can find anyone unless you are demon … or something like that, Crowley told us. I knew we couldn´t trust him."

The man, who stood the whole time quietly in the corner of the room, walked slowly to the Winchester Brothers. "May I see the magical object?" He grabbed it without waiting for permission and examined it intensely. "Ah, I see. It´s the Shijin compass. It is blessed with the force of the four Guardians of the four compass directions: the wise turtle, the brave white tiger, the persistent phoenix and the mighty dragon. But that isn't important. Why did Crowley give it to you?"

"Wait Leo, you know this Crowley-guy?" the woman with the kids asked disbelievingly. "Piper, please, don´t be angry but I, I made a contract with him that he will leave us in peace and I keep you away from him and more importantly I keep you away from there."

"This isn´t the answer to my question! And what does this 'there' mean?" Piper said with more and more anger. "His real name is Fergus Rodric MacLeod, when he was human. Now he is a high demon, he is the King of Hades and of all crossroads demons. He sold his soul for an extra three inches below the waist. But now, he is just a wreck. He lost his title and is addicted to human blood and this Abaddon, one of the remaining Knights of Hell, is ruling Hades, collects souls of innocent people without contracts and broke our peace agreements. We don´t know why, but it´s serious. Everything is out of order!"

"Why did no one tell us about this situation? And the better question is when did you teamed up with a demon!?" "I couldn´t tell you and it wouldn´t matter because no one can kill a Knight of Hell. Only another one or someone with the Cain symbol, which, by the way, one of the two Winchesters has, can kill one. It is their quest to deal with the crossroads demons, there are many hunters like Sam and Dean. Your task is to kill other demons from a different part of the underworld. You can´t deal with all kinds of them. I´m sorry but we had to make this contract so there is no hell on earth. Could you imagine the war? Humanity would be burned out."

"May interrupt your lovely conversation for a moment? They could help us to hunt this creature. I heard of the Cain symbol, it is very mighty, and I also heard about the famous Winchester brothers. Their killed a bunch of demons and other supernatural creatures. They would be helpful and we must take any help we get." Cole turned to the brothers. "My name is Cole Turner, nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you. But don't worry, only bad things. We should team up." The male ghost proposed.

"And who is interested in a dead demon´s opinion? It´s not your decision who we should team up with." The women with the brown book stood up. "But does my opinion count?" The other ghost asked. "I think it would be a great idea to take them with us if they want to. We can help to search this Sarah."

"Allying with 3 witches, 2 ghosts and one Whitelighter." "If we can team up with the king of hell, we also can ally with them, dude." "Ok Sammy but it´s your fault if something happens."

xxx

After speaking with the Halliwell sisters, they got a hotel room to sleep at last. The sisters presumed that they could find Sarah with their magic. Sam was in the shower and Dean sat at Sammy´s laptop where he watched some movies which Sam wouldn't approve, when he suddenly heard a sound coming from the closet. "Can´t I have a little bit free time?" Dean opened the closet and a black creature stormed out of it. Dean couldn´t see what it was because it was so fast. All the sudden he felt ill like this thing had something done to him.

Sam came out of the bathroom, only with a towel around his hip. "What happened? I feel a little bit strange." "Me too. A creature came out of the closet." "Wait a gay creature?" "No, I mean it really came out of this closet and ran away." They heard some Christmas music. "Oh, I hate this whole season so much." "How about we show them how much we dislike this kind of music?"

They went to a car, which stopped in front of the hotel. Loud Christmas music came out of it. Dean and Sam looked at each other, understanding the other one without a word. They bust the window in the car and they scraped the paint off with their knifes. A group of people surrounded them. The Charmed ones were also there. Piper freezed the crowd. "What do you do there?" Dean and Sam didn´t heard a thing of what Piper said. "I think they are under a spell." Leo declared.

xxx

"And you think this is going to help?" Piper asked Paige. "Yeah it might. I only need something Christmassy so the spell is neutralized." Paige was nervous, her first spell with Prue and she worried if she was good enough. They had beamed Dean and Sam in the hotel room and chained them up. Leo took some memory cleaning sand for the crowd around the car. The situation was settled again. "I go get some." Phoebe announced.

* * *

><p>"So, are they actually coming?" Dave asked. He and Quinn were sitting in a café and waiting for Quinn's cousin to arrive. "Hanna said she would meet us here."<p>

In this moment a group of four bolted in. The blonde girl looked around and finally found Quinn. "Quinn. There you are. Sorry that we are late. There was this top that I just had to try on. How are you?" "I'm fine. And you? And all of your friends?" They sat down. "Oh. This is Caleb, my boyfriend." Hanna pointed to the boy sitting next to her. "And this is Emily with her girlfriend Paige. And who are you? Quinnie's boyfriend?" she asked curiously. "What?" They looked at each other and laughed. "No, we aren't together. I am Dave, her best friend." Dave said and extended his hand. Hanna shook it. The waitress came and they all ordered.

"Han, what are you doing here, in New York? And what's about your Mom?" Quinn asked. The smaller blonde looked up from her coffee. "Paige's aunt is living here but she decided to spend the holidays on the Maldives. And because her aunt allowed her to stay in her apartment they invited us for a week. And Mom has to work over Christmas, so where better celebrate it than here?"

"And do you already have plans where and how to celebrate?" "We didn't think of it, but maybe in the apartment? Maybe we could celebrate with you two?" Hanna asked hopefully. "Or do you already decided to celebrate elsewhere?"

Quinn tried to think of an answer but Dave was faster. "Well we decided to go to a friend's party where Quinn will tell someone how she feels, just like me, but I am sure that you can come along too. They won't mind it. The more the merrier."

Hanna interrupted him: "Wait Q, you will tell someone how you're feeling about them? Who is it? Tell me!" Quinn looked down and rubbed her neck. "It's a girl, from High School." she whispered, not sure how her cousin would react. "More." Hanna simply demanded not even blinking when Quinn flat out told her she was gay. "I liked her back then but I was too afraid to tell her. Since Mom left Dad she became more ehm open about these things and College kind of showed me it does get better. But I probably won't tell her anyway. I am certain she is still in love with her stupid ex boyfriend." She sighed.

The brunette piped up. "I'm sorry if I'm crossing any lines because we only just met twenty minutes ago but you should just go for it. The worst thing she can say is that she doesn't feel the same. That hurts like a bitch but look at me and Em. I was so afraid. Not only that she would turn me down but also because of my parents. Now we are together for one and a half years and my parents are absolutely fine with it." Her girlfriend took her hand and they smiled sweetly at each other. "Yes Quinn you should just go for it. And we'll be there for you if it doesn't work out." Dave added. "And now to you Dave. Who do you want to confess your love to?" Hanna asked. Dave grinned. "There's a boy I met in High School..."

* * *

><p>"Why did you come with me? I don´t need your help to get some Christmas things." Phoebe argued with Cole, who necessarily wanted to be with his big love. Nobody could see him, only Phoebe. "I knew you would be mad but like this you are like a fury." "I have many reasons for being mad at you. You wanted to kill us." "And you killed me, twice. So we are quit." "Because of you I became evil and our baby …" They were quite for a long moment.<p>

"I´m sorry. I didn´t want that this happened. I didn´t want to be evil and be the source. I am so sorry." Cole whispered. "This doesn´t matter now. You´re dead and I moved on." "And what if I loved you more than ever? What if we could start a new life forgetting about the past? I know you would never stop loving me."

Phoebe looked in Cole´s ghostly face. "How´s death?" "Not like heaven. You see your life again and again, see how your beloved people went on without you. You regret so much and you can't do anything. It's frustrating."

They went in a shop for Christmas things. It was almost empty. The most things were sold. "Shit and what do we do now?" Cole wanted to know. A shop assistant came to them. "Do you need any help?" "Yeah, I need Christmas clothes like a Santa costume or something like that. Do you have something left?" Phoebe enquired. "Mm, I´m sorry miss but we only have these Christmas boxer shorts and these elves costumes for children." "We take two of both of them." "In which size?" Phoebe looked to Cole, she didn´t know which size Dean and Sam had. "How about M and -." Phoebe mumbled.

xxx

"Boxer shorts! Phoebe!" Piper raved. "I think it´s great!" Paige laughed. "Then you can put these on the boys!" "I can beam it on them." "Good idea. I think they wouldn't wear it out of free will." Prue complimented. "Then let´s get started!"

"Don´t you dare come closer to me with this crappy thing." Dean screamed like he would be under torture. "Oh boy's don´t struggle so much." Paige beamed them the boxer shorts on and the Winchester brothers cried. "Please have mercy!" Sam begged. The charmed ones spoke the spell but nothing happened. "I knew these boxer shorts wouldn´t work!" Piper said. "And now, what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"How about get us something to dress and cast us off. I like such plays but not with my brother." Dean told them. "Shit what happened?" Sam enquired. "You were under a spell." Piper blasted up the chains. "Thanks! I remember something was in my closet and then we felt ill." Dean explained. "You broke a car because of the Christmas music." Piper added. "Wow I knew Dean hates Christmas but not like this …" "Well, like a Grinch." Everybody looked at Dean. "Could it be that this creature which we search is the Grinch?" Paige asked. "Maybe, we don´t know his name so it could be." Prue concluded. "So how about we call it Grinch. It´s better than saying the whole time creature. " Dean proposed.

xxx

They combined the compass with their search spell. It blinked at the direction of the Rockefeller-center. "We could be there in 20min with our car but there isn´t enough space. So you must drive with yours." Dean speculated. "We have none here." Paige mentioned. "And how did you get here?" Sam asked. "We beamed." "Like Demons?" "No like Whitelighters." "We are like angels." Leo explained. "But only I am one and Paige is half Whitelighter but she can beam." "And we can teleport because we´re dead." Cole declared. "Nice than my baby can stay out of danger." "Your Baby?" "Dean is a little bit attracted to his car." Sam explained.

xxx

"Take him down!" Paige yelled while running. They found the Grinch and he burned the huge Christmas tree. "Shit, there is a massive crowd we will lose him." "Why don´t you freeze him with your witchcraft?" Dean asked. "It doesn´t work! Damn it!" They had lost him. The big Christmas tree was completely destroyed, not one needle was left. They heard two teens "Holy Barbra!" Dean looked in their way. "The youth of today."

Paige took the compass. "It leads us to this lane." The street was empty but there was no one. "Where did he go?" Leo enquired. Next to them stood was a blue public police box. "I didn't see that before. And I didn´t even know that they exist anymore."

"Now you know there is one left." A man with an almost bold head and a very british said. He came out of the police box and wore a leader jacket. "It´s dangerous here." "How did you know?" Phoebe asked. "Wait, you know about him?" "Well yeah, we hunt this Grinch" Sam informed. "What! You humans are so dumb … You will die because of your stupid plan." "None of your business but why did you say humans to us like you are none? Who are you?" Phoebe questioned. "I am the Doctor!" "Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor." "Then Doctor, who is this creature?" "Come in! I will explain it to you all." "But it is too small for all of us."

The Doctor opened the door and stepped inside. "It is bigger in the inside than the outside!" Paige gasped. "What are you?" Dean asked. "A traveler. So what do you know about the so called Grinch?" "We were sent. Prue and Cole told us about him. "Piper explained. "And what did Prue and Cole tell you?" "That we should destroy him." "So you know nothing … Like I said, stupid." "Stop calling us stupid, alien -" Dean warned him. "But you are. You just storm into this hunt like it is nothing. You don't even know something about it. And then you want to destroy a living creature? But hey I help you because I need someone who helps me to travel with the Tardis."

"What is this Tardis?" Sam enquired. "It´s my ship. This little public police box. She lost her chameleon circuit. Anyway, so about this Grinch, he is from another planet. It´s called EkalFwnos. You can't pronounce his real name so I will call him Grinch, too."

"What does he want from humanity?" Prue questioned. "What do you think? - Yeah the world itself. But what are you? I hadn´t seen someone like you and this guy yet." The Doctor pointed to Cole. "We are dead. She is a dead witch and I´m a dead demon which opinion doesn´t count." "And you´re here to warn these witches from the Grinch?" "Right" "How did you find him?" "With a magic spell and this compass." Leo answered. The Doctor took the compass from him and went to the console in the middle. "Hey it´s ours!" Dean yelled angrily. The Doctor took his hammer and destroyed the compass.

"You idiot! What have you done?!"The Doctor held a green crystal up. "Ah I just knew it couldn´t be from humans. It´s a _Syccle_-crystal." Dean looked at him like he wanted to kill him. "We should now be able to find his exactly position. So let´s go!" "Wait. I won't go" Phoebe spoke up. "I need a little bit of fresh air." "I come with you" Cole declared immediately. "From you!" "Could you please take Wyatt and Chris with you? It´s too dangerous for them." Piper asked. "I go with you!" Leo said hopefully. "No you will stay. We must talk about this demon contract, first!" Phoebe went outside with the two boys in her hands. "How about doing some Christmas shopping?"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe this happened." Kurt exclaimed as he looked through a stack of shirts, hoping he could find something to wear for his party. Suddenly two kids who were chasing each other bumped into him. "Excuse me?" he asked dazzled. "Sorry" an exhausting looking woman yelled towards him while trying to catch the kids.<p>

"Me too." Rachel answered. It's like some sort of Grinch appeared and decided to ruin the Christmas of every New Yorker." The woman came to a stop. "Wait." She lowered her voice. "Did you just say Grinch?" Rachel looked dazzled. "Yes, the creature created by Dr. Seuss? The one who tries to steal Christmas?" "So you know about it too? Please excuse me for a moment. Wyatt! Chris! Come over here, now!" She shouted. Kurt and Rachel winced at the volume. The boys finally came and Phoebe told them to stay by her side.

"Did you meet the Doctor too?" the woman wanted to know. "First of all, who are you?" "Oh sorry. I'm Phoebe Halliwell, one of the Charmed ones. These are my nephews Wyatt and Chris." she introduced herself. "Who are you?" "Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry." "So did you meet the Doctor?" "Which Doctor? And what are 'the Charmed ones'? Is that a sort of cult?" Rachel asked suspiciously. "So you don't know? Damn it! I am sorry. Forget that I asked anything. Better forget that I was here." Then Phoebe thought of something. "But if you see something suspicious, especially if it has something to do with Christmas, give me a call." She gave them her card and went off with the two kids.

"Ask Phoebe." Kurt mumbled. "What is going on today?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Tell us what you think and have a great day.<strong>


End file.
